Sailor Moon M: The Power of Love
by Kitty17794
Summary: Sequel to New Friends Or Old Acquaintances. [Status: C]
1. Mandy & Niki

Author's Note: I totally redid this story. So enjoy ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A brunette female stood in the forest, inspecting battle damages from a previous fight. The girl, who was really the Soldier of Dreams, Sailor Star, had taken place in the fight, and was now checking the area. Usually, she didn't like doing checkouts, but this case was different. Mandy Kino was in love with the enemy hostage. Mat Konnai, someone Mandy knew from school, had come to help the Sailor Scout leaders Star and Moon with a demon attack the previous night.   
  
  
  
The girl continued to look around, talking to herself. "Last night, around 7:50... Sailor Scouts Moon and Star were located in the west side of the park. They were with Mat Konnai. The group was attacked by demons. Mat went missing. The masked stranger that has been helping recently came along to help the scouts. Sailor Star reveals him to be Mat. Then the battle gets tough and they take Mat as hostage." The girl sighed. "It's all my fault…he never woulda gotten into this mess…" she cut herself off, knowing if she started dissing herself now, she'd never get anywhere quickly. "But I tend to do something about it." she said to herself. "Bout what spud?" said a voice.   
  
  
  
Mandy jumped back, startled. Nikita Rose laughed, jumping out of a tree. "Niki!" Mandy cried, a little angry about being snuck up upon. "That's my name don't wear it out." she replied. Mandy growled. Niki always seemed to show up at the worst times. Niki, also known as the Soldier of Roses, was a puzzle to figure out. No one knew exactly who's side she was on. She often helped the soldiers, and yet, sometimes got them into trouble as well. The brunette however, had no time to analyze to see which side she was on today.  
  
  
  
"I'm busy, so leave me alone!" she snapped. Niki looked at Mandy. "What could you possibly be busy with?" she asked snidely. "It's scout business." Mandy replied looking down. "I'm a scout, so it's my business." replied Niki with a smirk. Mandy glared at her, then blushed lightly. "Well… this guy I like…he was captured last night.. And I have to find him. He was taken by demons." the brunette explained. Niki laughed. "Demons huh? I know where they live." the red head said. Mandy grabbed Niki. "You're gonna take me there then!" she demanded. Niki freed herself from Mandy's grasp. "I am?" she repeated.   
  
  
  
The brunette gave Niki a puppy face. "Please? I have to save Mat!" she begged. She highly doubted Niki would help her this time though. Niki looked at the girl. "Mat?" she repeated. Mandy nodded slowly. "Well, alright, for Mat." Niki said looking around. Mandy looked at her curiously. "You know him?" she asked. Niki shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, now come on." she said. Mandy nodded, wondering how Niki knew Mat in the first place.  
  
  
  
Niki scanned the treetops, then climbed into a tree. She returned a moment later with a glowing leaf. Mandy watched her with interest, curious to see what she would do. Niki threw the leaf into the air and shot an energy beam at it, engulfing the leaf. The leaf shattered and formed a spiraling portal. Mandy gasped in amazement. Niki smiled. "You coming or you just gonna stand there gappin?" she asked snidely. Mandy shook her head and followed Niki into the portal.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Cat-like Niki landed on her feet in a large, stonewalled dining room. She turned to the portal as Mandy fell out and landed on the floor ungracefully. "Ow." she muttered, standing up. Niki snickered, watching her. "Aw shut up Niki" Mandy growled, rubbing her shoulder. "Well what do we have here?" asked a voice.   
  
  
  
Mandy looked up to see a boy maybe two years older than her sitting on the table. He sat cross-legged, watching the two trespassing females. He knew the redhead older one…but the brunette. She had some remarkable source of power. He could tell. She noticed him looking at her, and decided to break the silence. "Who are you?" the brunette asked. He smiled. "I am Kosho. Demon of Information. And you are.. Mandy Kino." he said. He knew her full identity indeed. Mandy Kino, formally known as Kyosei Kino, princess of the stars. Mandy blinked. "Uh..yea I am" she said, having no idea that her secret was not safe here. He stood up. Mandy untrustingly put her hand in her pocket to get her pen. She didn't like this guy one bit. He smirked, knowing her intentions. "Not uh. I don't think so" He shot a ray of energy at her, sending her straight into the wall behind her. Mandy's metallic pen clattered to the floor. Kosho grabbed the abandoned pen and snickered at the girls, then disappeared.   
  
  
  
Niki sighed, turning to the girl on the floor. "You are pathetic." she said. Mandy rolled her eyes, picking herself up gingerly. "Thanks for the complement Niki." she replied with sarcasm. "No problem." the red head replied. Mandy shook her head, growling. The two paused when they heard someone come through the portal behind them. They spun around to find Mandy's guardian cat, Mystic. "Mystic!" Mandy exclaimed, scooping the cat up. The cat blinked, not used to the attention. "What do I gotta do?" he asked, thinking Mandy was buttering up to him. She blinked. "Can't I be happy to see you?" she asked. Before he could say anything else, she cut in. "However…." 


	2. Kosho & Mandy

Mat woke up and rubbed his head, looking around his dark prison. "Another mess I've gotten myself into." he said to himself. He stood up and examined the lock to the cell he was in. To say the least, it was rather cheap. Rusted and old. "I can pick this.." he thought. He looked on the floor and discovered a nail. He picked it up and picked the lock. He smiled and snuck into the hallway. Unfortunately, several demons heard him and headed towards him. "Great.." he muttered. He took a old CD player out of his pocket and stuck the headphones on the nearest demon, then turned it up loud, receiving a few unhappy squeals from the creature.  
  
  
  
The two girls ran down the halls, trying to find any sign of their captive friend. "Mystic better hurry up and find my pen." Mandy muttered. She had sent her cat off to find and retrieve it. Without it, Mandy was pretty much powerless, and could be in danger if they ran into the enemy. And she knew that Niki wouldn't protect her. While the brunette was thinking this, Niki stopped. Mandy looked up as he turned into a different hallway and started running again, following the sound of demon like screams. She blinked. "Hey wait!" she yelped, running after her.  
  
  
  
Mat dropped the CD player and started down the hallway. "Thanks for listening!" he called back. Mandy heard him and looked up. "Mat!" she exclaimed, surprised to see him. Niki skidded to a stop in front of Mat. "Having fun without us? Bad boy" she teased. Mandy skid to a stop, for once not running into anyone, and hugged Mat. "Oh my gosh…are you ok?" she asked, worried that the demons had done something. Niki covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.   
  
  
  
The brunette blinked, realizing what she was doing and backed off slowly. Mat blinked and blushed, watching the girl, then shook it off. "We gotta find a way out.." he said. Mandy nodded absentmindedly. 'What was that all about?!' She asked herself. 'That was the stupidest thing you've ever done Mandy Kino…well…..except…' Niki looked around. "He's coming.." she said, snapping the girl from her thoughts. Mat looked at Mandy. "He? Who's he?" he asked. Mandy looked up at him and shook her head. "You don't wanna know." she replied.  
  
  
  
Niki took out her pen, then stopped. "Mandy..is it ok to.." she asked. She pointed to her pen. Mandy nodded. "Yea.. Mat knows." she said. Niki nodded and in a burst of rose petals, transformed into her sailor counterpart, Sailor Rose. "I'm gonna go see if I can stop him from coming this way.." she said running off. In truth, that was far from what she was really going to do. But the twerps didn't need to know that...right?  
  
  
  
"So find anything useful?" Mat asked, trying to lift the uncomfortable silence. "No...lost something though." she replied with a sigh. Mat leaned against the closest wall. "What now?" he asked. Mandy glanced at him. "My pen.. And Mystic was supposed to go find it…" she said. She was cut off from saying anything more as Kosho stepped out from the shadows, holding Mystic, and Mandy's pen. "Well well. Family reunion. How cute." he said. He fired an energy beam at Mat, knowing he couldn't possibly get away in time. 


	3. Kosho & Mat

What he didn't expect though, was a brunette female jumping in front of him, taking the beam for him. She collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Mystic gasped, amazed at what the girl had just risked. He struggled to free himself. His charge could be dead! Without sailor power protecting her, that beam was enough to kill her!  
  
  
  
Mat too was just as surprised. "Mandy.." he murmured. He turned and glared at the boy. "You don't touch her at all...got it?" he growled. He stepped forward, fists clenched. Kosho smiled slyly. "Why? You like her or something?" he snickered. Mat growled at the remark. "So what if I do?" he asked. He punched Kosho in the jaw, just to shut him up. Kosho growled, putting Mandy's pen in his pocket. He dropped the fighting cat onto the floor. Mystic scurried to Mandy's side. "You asked for it lover boy" He said as he grabbed Mandy up. "One more move and she gets it" he said, ready to kill her if needed. Mat stood there for a moment, then spoke. "You wouldn't.." he finally said. Kosho watched him, smirking. "Wanna bet? Try me" he replied.   
  
  
  
Mat stepped forward, a violet glint in his eyes, as he stood in front of Kosho. Kosho snickered. "So you want to see her get hurt" he said, ready to kill the girl. Mat grabbed Mandy around the waist, kicking the boy's hand and grabbing the metallic pen. "Nope." he said with a smirk. Kosho glared. "You think you are all that...but you are so wrong." He said as he called on his demons. "You'd be surprised.." Mat replied setting Mandy down gently. He placed the pen nearby. "Mandy wouldn't want you to risk your life like this…don't get hurt. She'd never forgive me for letting you." Mystic said looking at Mat. Mat nodded, winking. "I'll live" he replied. Mystic nodded watching the demons circle them. "Good...want any help?" he asked. Mat nodded. "The more the merrier." He replied, tackling away a demon heading for Mandy. He stood in front of her protectively.   
  
  
  
Mystic jumped behind Mandy and growled at the demons as Mat slid across the floor knocking one of them into Kosho. "Bad choice." Kosho growled as the lights flickered out. Mystic sighed. "Not good" he muttered. Mat looked around blindly in the dark and felt his way back to Mandy and held her protectively. Kosho snickered. "Too cute." he said. Mystic looked up, being able to see in the dark. He saw a demon fly at Mat. "Mat watch it!" he called. Mat swung his hand, feeling his fist hit the demon. Kosho floated in the air. "Now Mat. Face me like a man. Winner takes all." he said gesturing to Mandy and the pen. Mat glared at him, rocking Mandy gently, trying to wake her up. "Turn on the lights coward." he said. "You accept then?" Kosho asked as the lights flickered on.   
  
  
  
Mandy coughed, trying to catch her breath as Mat put her down and stood up. " No magic, or anything non-fists... and no interruptions... " he told Kosho. Mandy opened her eyes and looked around, gathering enough strength to pull herself up to lean on the wall behind her. She struggled to stay conscious, not remembering where she was, nor what had happened to her. "What's going on?" she asked softly, mostly to herself.  
  
  
  
Kosho lowered himself to the ground in front of Mat. "Very well then." he said. Mat took up a fighting stance. "No wait! What's going on?" Mandy cried, wondering what Mat had just agreed to. "Mandy...don't worry." he replied. "But…" she started. "Just don't worry." he said swinging a punch at Kosho. Kosho blocked it, smirking. "You both are ninnies...I was looking forward to a challenge." Mat snuck another punch as Kosho was complaining. The boy staggered back, glaring. "You're good...not good enough though." he said as he punched Mat.   
  
  
  
As the boys started fighting, Mandy noticed her pen nearby and reached for it. Kosho saw her and stepped on her hand. "Oops…sorry" he said grinning. Mandy pulled back her hand and glared at him, unsure of what she could do to help. Mat glared at Kosho, furious. "I said don't touch her!" he yelled, punching him in the stomach. Kosho fell to the ground in pain. Mandy looked on wide eyed, still confused about what was going on. She did manage to understand that Mat had just defended her, however. She looked at Kosho as he spoke again.   
  
"Fine…go. But you'll pay." Kosho said pointing at Mandy. "She'll pay." Mandy backed up slowly, keeping her distance. Mat kicked him and stepped on his chest. "No you'll pay you pathetic twerp!" he said pushing down. Mandy grabbed Mat's arm. "Please don't….he wont do anything…." she said. Mat stepped off, looking at Kosho, whom remained quiet on the floor.   
  
  
  
Mandy pulled on Mat's sleeve, then slowly let go. "Come on…we have to get out of here." she said, looking around. In all truth, she was frightened, for herself and for Mat. Mat seemed to know this too. He nodded, his hand finding her's. "Don't be afraid." he said to her. She looked up at him in curiosity. His eyes met hers and he winked at her, squeezing her hand.   
  
  
  
While this was going on, Kosho had stood up. "You thought you won?" he asked as the demons appeared behind him. Mat looked behind him and punched one who had snuck up behind them. Mandy yelped as a demon grabbed her and started pulling her away. She finally managed to free her hand and knocked it out. She took up a fighting stance. "This isn't my idea of fun!" she said. "You sure? I'm having a blast!" he replied.   
  
  
  
She smiled, then looked at the doorway. "Look! The door's open." she said. She didn't even pay attention to the fact that it was unguarded and open. She ran over to the door, but before she could reach it the floor opened under her. She screamed as she fell in. She managed to grab the edge, holding on as best as she could. Mat skidded to a stop and grabbed her hand. "I've gotcha!" he said to her. She looked up at him, feeling some sort of connect between them. She felt this whenever he touched her. What could it possibly be? She pushed this thought to the back of her mind as she tried to get up and out.  
  
  
  
Kosho walked up. "Here...lemme help." he said as he knocked Mat into the pit. Mat grabbed onto the edge as Mandy started crying. "Why do you want me so much? Why wont you leave us alone?!" she cried. Kosho watched the crying brunette. "Mandy... Niki has told me so much about you. You have something I want." he said to her. Mat stared up at him. "I didn't want to fight. Just keep Mandy safe, that's all." Mandy looked at Mat, wondering if she heard that correctly. Mat was protecting her? She realized she'd been staring, so she asked, "What do we do?" Kosho shook his head. "There's nothing you can do. You fought against me, so now you'll fall to your doom." he said kicking her hands off the edge, sending her down into the pit below. 


	4. Mat & Mandy

She cried out as her hand struck a rock sticking out from the side. Knowing it was probably her only hope of surviving, she grabbed it. Kosho laughed, watching her. Mat pulled himself up. "You…" he said grabbing Kosho. Kosho snickered. "You can't do anything to me." he said. Mandy yelped in surprise as something grabbed her ankle. "Mat help!" she called out as it started to pull. Mat looked quickly. "Yes I can" he said as he threw Kosho into the hole.   
  
  
  
Mandy felt Kosho fall past her, but she was paying attention to the fact that she couldn't hold on much longer. Mat held out his hand to her. "Grab on!" he called. The brunette took his hand. Mat tried to pull her up. She kicked the demon off her leg, but she didn't know how long it would be until it attacked again. "Hurry!" she called. Mat pulled her all the way up, seeing the clawed demon hand miss her leg narrowly. "Whew…that was close" Mandy said slowly as she looked up at him.   
  
  
  
They sat there, silent, until Mandy spoke again. "Thank you" she said. Mat looked at her, blushing a bit. "No…problem." he replied. Mandy looked up into his eyes, then looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." she said quietly. "No...no. I liked it." he said, picking up her chin. "Don't hide that pretty face of yours" he said. Mandy looked up at him in slight shock, then smiled. "You liked rescuing me?" she asked in disbelief. Mat nodded. "And…I liked being with you." he said. "I like being with you too Mat." she replied blushing.   
  
  
  
He blushed too. "I , eh, know this isn't the romantic kinda spot but... would you... uh... " he started, unsure of himself. Mandy looked at him patiently, waiting for him to finish. Mystic, having been unnoticed for awhile now, sat down behind them. "Mat and Mandy sitting in a tree. K I.." He was interrupted by a flying rock hitting him square on the nose. Mandy blushed, putting down the other rocks she had gathered. "Sorry…bout that.." she said glaring at Mystic.   
  
  
  
"Would you, uh....um...g-go...." Mat turned bright red, not knowing exactly how to say what he wanted to. Mandy giggled, thinking to herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Of course I will." she replied with a smile. Mat's skin tone returned to it's normal color. "Really?" he asked. Mandy nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked. Mat smiled, his hand finding hers.  
  
  
  
The brunette looked up into his eyes, then shivered, looking away. "Can we please leave?" she asked. Mat nodded, standing up and following her outside, still holding onto her hand tightly. She looked behind her for a moment, staring at the abandoned warehouse they had almost been killed in. "That really scared me…I hope he doesn't come back…" she said softly. "Let's go before it does comes back" Mat replied.  
  
  
  
As they walked away from the warehouse, Mat held onto her, glad they were away and alive. Mystic jumped onto Mandy's shoulder. "You know, you may have saved Mat's life back there Mandy. But you put yourself in danger also." the cat reprimanded. Mandy shifted uneasily. "I know...but…" she started. Mystic shivered. "What if you DIED?! What would happen to ME?!" he cried. Mandy and Mat sweatdropped, exchanging glances. "You'd be ok.." Mat mumbled. Mystic started whimpering loudly. "Myst, calm down!" Mat exclaimed. "Mandy's alive, there's nothing to worry about." he added. Mandy removed her cat from her shoulder, scratching him behind the ears. "Yea Myst, I'm fine" she said using his new nickname.   
  
  
  
Mat looked up at the sky and yawned. "Do you know where we are?" Mandy asked. Mat nodded, turning to face her. "A couple of miles from my house." he said. "Oh…" she answered softly. "I don't know where I am.." she added.   
  
  
  
A cold wind picked up, picking up the brunette's hair, letting it settle on her shoulders. She flipped a stray strand over her ear, shivering. She looked around, wondering what to do now. Mat smiled, watching her. "Well...I guess I better find out how to get home." Mandy said, sighing. She didn't want to leave Mat yet, but she knew Lita would worry about her, and maybe do something irrational like call the police to find her.   
  
  
  
Mat thought for a moment, then said, "You can stay at my place if you want." Mandy looked up and smiled. "Sure! I just gotta call my sister…" she said. Mat smiled "Ok. I've got a phone. Who doesn't?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled. She looked down at her slumbering cat, who was resting peacefully in her arms. "Sorry Mystic...I guess you'll miss Lita's cooking tonight huh?" she said. Mat laughed, leading her to towards his house.  
  
  
  
As the couple walked up the sidewalk in front of the house, Mandy tripped on something. Mat caught her. "Woah! Not even home yet" he said. Mandy smiled and looked behind her, to see what she'd tripped on. "There's nothing there!" she said with a gasp. Mat followed her gaze in confusion. "Huh?"   
  
  
  
Serena Tskuino was walking down the street and she noticed them. She hid behind a tree in Mat's yard and watched her best friend. She knew about Mat, and Mandy's crush on him. One look at the two of them told her that they had finally hooked up. Both of them looked battle worn, but they seemed happy. She didn't realize what was about to happen however…  
  
  
  
Mandy looked around cautiously, sailor instincts kicking in. "You don't think…" she began. Someone interrupted her. "You're not so dumb after all." Kosho said watching her. Serena gasped. Mandy backed up, dropping her cat onto the floor accidentally. Mystic woke up immediately. "Huh……… what?…. Oh dear…." he muttered, hiding in the bushes.  
  
  
  
Mat looked at Kosho. "You again?! What do you want?!" he demanded. Kosho smiled. "The same thing I kidnapped you for. Her" He said pointing at Mandy. Serena glared, and upon hearing her friend was in danger, she jumped out and tackled Kosho to the floor. Mandy gasped. "Serena!" she yelped in surprise. She ran over to her friend and tried to help her, but Kosho grabbed her hand, yanking her to the floor. "Mandy get out of here!" Serena said pulling Kosho's hand away.   
  
  
  
Mat grabbed Mandy's hand and tried to pull her away. "Come on." he said to her. "I can't leave Serena!" Mandy cried. "No! Mandy Go! I'll be fine!" Serena called to her, holding onto Kosho. Mandy looked from Mat to Serena, then shook her head. "No. This ends now." She pulled out her pen and held it in the air. Ribbons of purple light melted into her fuku, leaving her as her sailor counterpart.   
  
  
  
"Mandy!!" Serena moaned. Of all times for her stubborn friend not to listen. "Not now, come on." Mat told Mandy. "Go with Mat! Go!" Serena cried. Kosho snickered, then threw Serena off him, letting her land on the concrete sidewalk. "Serena!" Mandy cried running over to her. Mat flinched. "Ok..let's stay now" he said.   
  
Serena slowly got up. Mandy stopped her. "Serena…you can't battle! You're hurt!" she cried. "I don't care! Lemme go!" Serena yelled. She pulled away from Mandy and ran to attack Kosho again, bur he simply threw her into a tree. Serena screamed, then went unconscious. "Serena!!! You leave my friends alone!" Mandy cried running to attack Kosho. She threw a punch at Kosho, hitting him in the stomach. She went to do it again, but Kosho retaliated first, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her, rendering her helpless.  
  
  
  
Mat glared at Kosho and ran at him, trying to tackle him. "Let her go!" he yelled. Kosho flew into the air, narrowly missing Mat. "Nice try." he laughed. He pulled a ruby from his pocket. "Try this gem on for size princess" he laughed, pushing the ruby onto the brunette's chest. She cried out as the ruby drained her energy, then fell limp in Kosho's arms. Her sailor fuku melted into her school uniform once more.   
  
  
  
Mystic gasped. "What has he done?!" he asked growling. "What did you do?!" Mat demanded. Kosho grinned. "I only removed her energy. I need it for something." He said. He floated in the air, thinking. "Hmm…I have an idea. I'll kill her now. I always enjoy seeing people suffer." he said, looking at Mat "No! Stop it! Stop it now!" Mat cried. Kosho flew up higher. "By the way, if the crystal brakes, she'll die!" he laughed, dropping her.  
  
  
  
Mystic gasped. "Mandy!" Mat caught Mandy before she hit the floor. He looked up to where Kosho disappeared and glared, cursing under his breath. Mystic looked at him. "Nice catch.." he said falling over. He got up and looked at Mat. "Let me see that ruby. It probably won't come off easy." Mystic said. Mat lowered Mandy to the ground gently. Mystic tugged on it, but it didn't budge. "I was right." he sighed. Mat tried to remove it. "No use here.." he sighed. "What do we do?" Mystic asked. Mat shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know…do you know anyone that could solve this kind of stuff?" he asked. Mystic shook his head. "No, This has never happened before."   
  
  
  
He sighed, thinking. "I wonder if this is anything like the fairytale Sleeping Beauty. Maybe Kosho wants her energy to take over." Mystic stated. Mat snapped his fingers. "Good idea!" he said. Mystic blinked. "What? What did I say?" he asked in confusion. "Only the best idea you could think of. Well, here it goes." he said. He kneeled down, closing his eyes and kissed her. A ribbon of light surrounded them, and wrapped around the girl's body. Her clothes melted into a long purple gown. As the gown completed it's transformation, the ruby broke off to be replaced with a silver brooch. The ruby landed on Mystic's head. "ow.." he mumbled, rubbing his forehead.   
  
  
  
Mat looked at Mandy curiously. "I don't remember her ever wearing that." Mat remarked. As he said so, the girl's purple sailor symbol flashed on her head. A silver beaded crown formed on her head, and other silver accessories appeared along with it. Mystic blinked. "Mandy is the star princess." he said slowly. Mat blinked. Mandy groaned, opening her eyes. "uh….wha-what happened?" she murmured.  
  
  
  
She pulled herself in a sitting position, then realized she'd had a change in wardrobe. "What?! What happened?!" she asked. Mystic smiled. "Your other identity has been found out." he said, looking over her. He now remembered what Eponine had caused him to forget. Mandy was the heir to the throne. And he now vaguely remembered Mandy's fiancé as well.   
  
  
  
"Mandy?" Mat asked. Mandy looked up at him. "Yes? Where did he go?" she asked, falling into his arms. Mat hugged her. "He's gone, for now. But what's with the dress after the kiss?" he asked. Mandy shrugged. "I don't know….wait..you kissed me?" she asked, blushing faintly. Mat blushed. "Yea.." he replied quietly. Mandy smiled weakly. Mystic sweatdropped. "Sorry to interrupt this happy reunion (as if you weren't just separated for five minutes…), but we should get Mandy inside before you know who returns!" he said. Mat looked into Mandy's eyes, taking her hand. "Sure…but later Myst…" he said absentmindedly. Mystic shook his head. "No, now! Do you want her to get into more trouble?" he asked.   
  
  
  
Mat looked at Mystic and nodded, helping Mandy up and leading her inside. Serena got up and smiled, watching them. "They are a cute couple aren't they.." she asked. She couldn't believe she'd thought Mat was the enemy. He had saved her best friend's life, and made her happier than she'd been in a long while. Mystic nodded, agreeing with the girl. "Good night Serena." he said walking inside. Serena smiled, then detransformed in a flash of light. She looked at the house, then walked down the sidewalk towards home. 


End file.
